


KiKuro Drabbles

by kuroneko_06



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: short New Year and Valentine's Day drabbles
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	KiKuro Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> these were created back in 2017, on one of those nights i couldn't sleep.

**New Year**

Happy New Year, Kurokocchi!!! This year I have decided to try my best to annoy you less. Hey, it rhymes~

But you're actually being a bit annoying now, Kise-kun.

Mou~ well, at least it's only a bit!

Do you really think you can do it?

Have a little more faith in me, Kurokocchi! Of course i can! I mean I've even already memorized what i have to do like a.. like a mantra!

Should I dare ask what it is?

I have three actually~

1\. Stop randomly going to Kurokocchi's school to ask for a date.

2\. Limit texting Kurokocchi to twice a day.

3\. Resist clinging on to Kurokocchi when in front of other people.

Oh.

Oh? I thought you'd be happy. Oh my gosh... please don't tell me that it is not enough!?! ... Kurokocchi???

Actually, Kise-kun... it's too much. Just.. just no.2 would be enough.

R-really?!?!

Really.

＼(*T▽T*)／

And Kise-kun?

Y-yes, Kurokocchi?

I have a resolution for this year, too.

What is it?

To text Kise-kun more.

\---

**Valentine's Day**

Ku-kurokocchi?! What are you doing here?

Am I not allowed to visit Kaijou once in a while?

N-no.. I mean, I was just surprised to see you. But it's a happy kind of surprise!

What's that box you're holding? It seems so full and heavy. Are you running an errand?

Huh? Oh. No... actually, it's... chocolates I received from my adoring fans.

Ah.

Ah, Kurokocchi! That cute paper bag you're holding! Was that... perhaps... given to you by an admirer?

No.

Oh, thank goodness.

Thank goodness? What, you're the only one who can have admirers and receive chocolates during Valentine's?

A-ah, no! That's not what I meant, Kurokocchi! I mean...

It's actually for you, Kise-kun.

For me?!?!?!

Mm. Momoi-san asked me and Kagami-kun to help her make home-made chocolates. We had extras so I decided to give you some. But since you already have so many...

What? N-no!!! I'll take it! I want Kurokocchi's home-made chocolates!

Too much chocolate isn't good for the body, Kise-kun.

Then I'll just give everything else to Murasakicchi! Or I'll donate it to the chocolate-less! Just please, please, let me have your chocolates!

You don't have to go to that extent, Kise-kun. I mean... I'm not even sure you'll like them.

Of course I'll like it! I like anything and everything that comes from Kurokocchi!

Thanks. *Kuroko whispers* I like Kise-kun, too.


End file.
